Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair
by CrystalIceLover
Summary: She's a princess, all locked up in her tower, even if it is in the dungeons. And it's going to take a special someone to unlock that door.


**Yeah, I'm still alive XD And I'm gonna upload all the stuff I have done. Which is a lot :P**

**For the I Dare You thread on the Next Gen Forums  
**

* * *

_Slytherin!Lucy; moon; run; curls; tangle;_

* * *

They first meet when he's five and she's seven and she automatically likes Lorcan better.

Even at a young age, Lucy already gravitates towards people who are destined for greatness. And out of the Scamander twins, Lorcan is a sure shot. He's the calm, studious one with his feet planted firmly on the ground and his nose in a book while Lysander is a wild card; he's loud and outgoing and crazy and in Lucy's opinion is destined to crash and burn. So she pays him no heed, and chooses the blonde over the brunette, the moon over the sun.

Lysander isn't bothered, as he prefers to spend his time with animals than with a girl. So they coexist peacefully and the only connection that ties them together is Lorcan and their families.

And before they know it, the trio (or the duo and the third wheel) are all in Hogwarts and she prances around the school in silver and green while the blue and bronze twins watch in awe.

Lucy Weasley is the Slytherin princess and knows it. While she's not the nicest person, Lorcan sees something in her that he likes, or he wouldn't insist on spending so much time with her.

Legs stretched out in front of him, Lysander retreats to the clock tower, Quibbler in hand on a lazy Saturday afternoon in third year. It's much too loud in both his dorm and the common room, and he's always liked the heights that the school's towers provide, even if it does drive Lorcan a little crazy.  
It's there he finds her. She's not doing anything, just sitting there, running a finger through her dark curls. As he draws near, she looks up to meet his gaze and waves, "Lysander," Her voice is soft and kind, and for a moment he wonders if this is the same Lucy Weasley that's barely talked to him since they met.

But either way, he sits down beside her, giving her an uneasy smile, "Lucy. What brings you up here?"

"It's nice," She says simply, staring up at the clouds above and Lysander is convinced. Lucy has been infested by Wrackspurts. If only he had his Spectrespecs with him. Sighing quietly, he nodded, staring up at the sky with her.

The next time he sees her, she's (rather predictably) with his twin brother. They're having a rather one-sided animated discussion in which Lucy is trying to convince Lorcan of something, which even from the Ravenclaw table Lysander can recognize from the crease in his brother's brow that he's not buying it.  
And as he watches them from across the Great Hall, he thinks that maybe she has changed, and that she's not the little girl she was who always has her eyes one what - or who - will get her a free ride to the top of the ladder.

And funnily enough, that idea all comes crashing down around the three of them.

At first, it's nothing more than a callous whisper that she laughs off when confronted about. But at the centre of all rumours and lies is a grain of truth, and you don't wind up a princess on a silver throne without knowing it.

It's utter rubbish. She knows this better than anyone, so why the idea of her being pregnant of all things shakes the youngest Weasley to the core is something she does and never will understand.

She blames it on Teddy and Victoire and their perfect little life with their beautiful little daughter for making the fifth year so jealous. It's stupid and selfish and horrid, but Lucy is not the mood to be told whether or not she's being fair. Because she's Lucy Fucking Weasley and if she wants to sit here and feel alone because trapping yourself in a metaphorical tower turns you into a needy bitch, then so be it.

So she runs and seeks out a Scamander, as she always does when this happens. But tonight, it's not Lorcan but _Lysander_ because Lorcan is used to this from her and she doesn't want to be judged. She just wants to feel loved and Lysander has never been one for thinking things through and before either of them knows it they're a tangle of limbs.

But when she wakes up the next morning she feels even worse because she just played Lysander and she can't even stay around to look him in the eye. She leaves and goes back to Lorcan and tries to act like nothing ever happened but he won't let her.

Just looking at him hurts but what she does next hurts more. She cuts the Scamanders out of her life with a butcher's knife. The edges are all jagged and Lorcan is flabbergasted because he never saw this coming.

He demands that she gives him an explanation, _because they're best mates, Luce_, but Lucy just goes back up to her tower and tries as hard as she can that the key is never found again.

But Lysander's crazy enough to find it in the most unlikely of place.

Locating her once she ran off to Norway after she graduated was hard enough, but finding the girl he'd met up on the clock tower was harder. She didn't want to see him, and when the fallen princess with all her cuts and bruises from her tumble looks you in the eyes and reminds you just how she got up there in the first place - well, it's terrifying, to say the least.

But he won't rest and he won't stop until he does. Just because Lorcan gave up on her a long time ago doesn't mean his twin did.

It takes time, as these things do. Slowly but surely, she unlocks the tower window and sticks her head out for some fresh air.

And the look of pure wonder she gives Lysander before she kisses him takes his breath away.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And please don't favourite without reviewing!**


End file.
